Talk:G Clan Booster 4: Gear of Fate/@comment-24653588-20160829041727
So i've been mulling it over, even though we have very minimal reveals right now there are a couple things i'd like to see happen. The Idea-Drones, these are an interesting idea, in-direct support for Chronofang/Demiurge, but at the same time could potentially be what makes Rebellion such an amazing card. I don't want to build Demiurge, I have no interest in trying to make that work, instead, I've been trying to figure out what a good Fang/Jet build would be like under the assumption that the new Chronojet is a ZTB and still keeps the name "Chronojet Dragon" somewhere so Nextage is a back pocket option. Now, since I like Fang's aesthetic much more than Chronojet. So much so I build TimeLeap.dek just with Fang instead of Jet. I mean all the pieces are still there, just instead of Pheonix guarantee we have Hippogriff lucksack into a grade 3 Stride turns. Which isn't as good but its a sacrifice I made so I didnt have to play pure Jet. If we are assuming the New Chronojet is usable with Nextage our G3 line up is simple. x4 Fang x4 Chronojet Since Ur-watar is a STUPID card, and Riding Jet first for Pheonix is the idea behind Time Leap's first pressure turn, you won't have to worry about drawing fang to use Rebellion because of the pesky Heart Restriction we all know is coming. This makes our G4 Lineup... weird. Here's what i've been thinking x4 Rebellion x4 Nextage x2 Bind Time x1 Pheonix x1 Seabreeze x2 Uluru x1 Ralphanna x1 Chimera (this is under the assumption is is in fact a Denial Griffin for GC) Now the best part about this, is the only Stride in there that really Counterblasts at all, is Nextage. And you only need 1 open for him, and he's one of the "Finishers" that exist in the deck. There is no need for a Revolution engine since Bind Time will field wipe and add pressure with that Crit. "1 Pheonix, he's a mad man!" Let me tell you why i'm not. Since I put seabreeze in (because grade 2 stalling is STILL problem at my locals... thanks...) Your pheonix target is him, and now, you have access to Rebellion, and Nextage. Is another Pheonix turn really necessary when you have such great boss cards like these? "But Ghost, sometimes pheonix doesn't do his job and Nextage can't kill them" Great, you've got Rebellion for pressure, you've got Bind Time for pressure. Just keep going you'll win eventually. "But Ghost, what made Nextage so good was the Glory Re-stand!" Cool, like I said before, Fang's aesthetic interested me more, and i'll be trying to go into Rebellion more than Nextage... but you do you. Next... Grade 2's. These had the most lee-way for right now, and this is under the assumption that Diaperno does work. He's there to bind, he's there to make Rebellion bigger, enough said. The other 2 grade 2's are strictly because this is technically still a Time Leap deck. x4 History Maker x3 Upstream x3 Diaperno Grade 1's also standard x4 Arlim, I'll probably experiment with the new one, but Counter Charging is still just so good. and Uluru is a stupid G-guardian that lets you "infinite" Perfect Guard x3 Steam Breath (Chronofang GB2, might even cut him down to 2) x4 Melem x2 Gigi It's gonna take a REALLY good grade 1 Idea-Drone to change this, because grade 1's have the least amount of wiggle room. Come on Voltaro... I know you got it in you buddy make me proud And lastly Triggers, why not go with the ZTB trigs as much as we can right? x4 ZTB Heal x4 Heart Thump x4 Anarchia Idea-Drone (if this thing is as ridiculous as we think it is... whoa buddy) x4 Ur-watar x3 Tick Tock (for now, till the inevitable happens of course) So yeah, this is my skeleton, we will see how much it changes when all the new stuff comes out.